


Confidence

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [226]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas finds that attractive, Confidence, M/M, Sam with confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's gaining confidence, and while Cas has always loved him, he's especially attracted to this new representation of Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> There aren't any warnings I can think of.

Cas has always loved Sam. Or, more accurately, he’s been in love with him for a long time now. And he loved Sam, even when he was shy, even when he was hurt.

But this…is something else.

It’s _beautiful_ , is what it is, Cas thinks. Sam is beautiful like this.

There was nothing wrong with Sam before, never been anything wrong with him, but this is so much better, to see Sam smiling, bold, confident again. Cas never knew Sam when he was like this, if he was ever like this. But he thinks it’s a piece of the past, brought back to life, made real again, giving Sam new life.

Sam’s stopped fading into the background. He talks more, makes himself heard, makes his opinions count. Every time Dean stops, acknowledges Sam’s point of view, even apologizes, Cas feels a little thrilled. Things are going so well for Sam.

And, while he’s a little hesitant to admit this one…it’s hot, too.

It’s hot to see Sam stand up for himself, seem to be more himself again, of course. The smile Sam wears more often is attractive as well.

But the way Sam tells Cas what he wants, has the confidence to ask for and want, is equally as attractive. Just hearing Sam say what he wants is a turn-on. Cas would have never thought of things like that, but after so long of having Sam quiet, practically meek, and too giving for Cas’ liking, It’s wonderful.

Sam’s talking to Dean about the hunt, voice level and easy, like it’s not hard to get his opinion across, like it didn’t used to take him excessive amounts of effort. Cas watches, fascinated.

Sam notices his eyes on him and grins. As soon as Dean is distracted, looking to gather up the weapons they’ll need, Sam turns fully to Cas.

“When we get a chance…” he says, voice low and full of promise, and it is _unfair_  how quickly Sam discovered what his newfound confidence–or, indeed, that tone of voice in general–does to Cas.

“Yes,” Cas says, licking his lips.

Sam grins again, not finishing through on the promise, but Cas gets it all the same.

Cas doesn’t want to wait. The hunt comes first though, and he knows it.

Besides, it’s a chance to watch Sam, just being Sam, strong and confident once more, and Cas is not going to pass it up for anything.


End file.
